


How am I supposed to Breathe with no Heir?

by Kragnos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kragnos/pseuds/Kragnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to indulge his gal Roxy's incredibly convenient breathplay fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How am I supposed to Breathe with no Heir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waifuanon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waifuanon).



> Holy shit what a terrible title

TipsyGnostalgic: Sooooo johnny boy, you excited?  
EctoBiologist: Why I have no idea what your talking about miss Lalonde  
TG: Johnnnnny, you promised me ='(  
I scratch your back you scratch mine, we held a deal mista egbert  
EB: I know, its just. I'm kinda scared Roxy, what if I hurt you? What if.. You know... You don't... Ya know. I don't know what I would do with myself if I hurt  you.  
TG: Jahn... I appreciate the worry, Johnny, and that's precisely why I picked you for this lil experiment. *wink  
Did you read all those books I sent ya?  
EB: Yes  
TG: Did you and I both pour over the vast knowledge network available to 2 horny teenagers looking to get their rocks off in some freaky ways?  
EB: Yeah, but-  
TG: And do you remember all them limits we already setup?  
EB: Roxy, I-  
TG: And all our safewords and safetouches and all that hoo-ha?  
EB: Yes, yes I do remember all of them.  
TG: Then I just don't see the problem buddy-o-boy. Real talk John, If me or you aren't 100% willin to go on with our planned act of debauchery, we can stop.  
Besides, you really wanna tell me our resident hero of breath wouldn't be up for this? ;)  
I know my big tuff hero won't hurt a single hair on my perty [if I can say so myself & I will] lil' head.  
EB: Okay. Well, maybe I wanna try it. Just a bit though. It is your fantasy after all.  
TG: Great, see ya in a jiffy!

Sure enough before John had time to clean up his home in a manner befitting such a lovely guest, the familiar ring of the doorbell called out to him. And who else but the lovely Roxy Lalonde would come visit him at such a time of day. Time unsurprisingly had been nothing but kind to the fairest Lalonde; whereas Jane and Rose had filled out, Roxy had filled up, gaining an incredibly long and sleek pair of legs, a firm and toned buttox, a lovely b-cup that was incredibly sensitive to both teenager's delight, and a long pair of arms ending in delicate fingertips that she delighted teasing John with. All in all, Roxy Lalonde was a goddess. The fact the she was wearing one of John's old shirts and an old pair of gym shorts was undoubtedly the cause of John's uncharacteristic gaking.

TG: It's not polite to stare. ; )

In an instant John was on the couch, his vision nearly instantly obscured by Roxy's attempt to remove his shirt. Not that he could complain, his attention was on his hands which had instinctively begun their exploration of Roxy's body, teasing every nerve, exploring every crevice, and pinching and massaging wherever they pleased. Or they would have, had he not been given a not-quite-but-still-kinda painful smack to the head.

TG: Ah-ah-ah Mr. Egbert, no playing till after we get started.  
EB: Roxy, are you really sure you wanna-  
TG: John. Am I gonna have to choke a bitch? ;V  
EB: Alright. lets get this over with.

John, shirtless, polity absconded to retrieve the supplies. A stopwatch, a blindfold, and a scarf that had been purpose built for just this occasion. As much as John didn't like to admit it, he was well prepared for what he was about to do to his paramour. Upon his return to his living room John was greeted by the most beautiful site he could ever hope to imagine, Roxy Lalonde in all her nude glory, spread all upon his couch, gleefully playing with herself in anticipation.

TG: Ready to go big boy? *wonk*

John, with all the grace and finesse the Egbert mangrit would allow, positioned himself over Roxy, and covered her lovely pink eyes with the cover. He took a moment to observe her more erratic breathing and clear signs of arousal in a vain attempt to steel himself for what he was about to do. He slowly wrapped the scarf around her neck, taking note of the shivers that raced through the beauty underneath him and he set the timer. 1 minute was the longest John was willing to go, this he was absolutely adamant on.

EB: Are you ready?  
TG: Whenever you are ;)

John hit the timer, and tightened the scarf until he couldn't pull it any tighter. He was going to spend the remainder of the first agonizing minute watching the countdown. Roxy meanwhile was beside herself in excitement and arousal. The first few seconds, the feeling of John on top of her, and of the scarf's almost glacial constriction all combined to create an incredible heat all over her body. It felt like her skin was on fire and it hadn't even been 10 seconds yet. After those first wonderful seconds passed by, it began to feel different, her lungs felt like they were burning, and her instinct's demanded she begin gasping in a pitiful reach for air. After nearly half a minute of strangulation, she began to feel panic, sure john was right there, and a simple thump to the couch would be all she needed to retrieve that sweet wonderful air, but she endured. The pain she began to feel as the minute closed out was unlike anything she had felt before, almost as if she was flying on a cloud while her limbs were submerged in an ice cold lake. Just as she began to submit to the darkness, the scarf relaxed and her body forced into survival mode, demanded her to breath in all the sweet air she could.

EB: Are you alright?

The sincere concern and compassion in his voice was even more wonderful then air she was nearly gouging herself on.

TG: Dun puss out on me yet, we still got a ways to go Johnny. ;)

After a solid half-minute had passed, another point John had refused to waiver on, John reset the timer, and once more began choking his darling. And once more Roxy was on a bed of clouds, her whole body awash in new and familiar sensations. While her skin and sex were absolutely alive with heat, her insides were as cold as the batterwitch's heart. The clashing of Hot and cold combined with the high brought on by her lack of air were causing Roxy to experience pleasure unlike anything she had known before.

And so they continued for what could have been hours for all Roxy knew. Again and again just as unconsciousness would be creeping in to ruin her fun, there John would be to allow her a precious few moments to prepare herself for yet another round of exotic struggle. Until finally Roxy came with all the force and pent up desire a half-conscious sexkitten could muster up, leaving a permanent mark on John's couch for him to smugly and silently acknowledge whenever Dave would plop down onto 'his' spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: I don't really know what its like to suffocate in a way that isn't just holding your breath for a long period of time.


End file.
